Teletubbies: Real Final Episode
Hi! My name is Harold! Does anyone remember the show: Teletubbies? It was a weird show and I used to like it back in the mid 2000’s. Now, I don’t like it. It’s June 3 2016, I was at Walmart looking for some DVDs for my young cousin’s birthday. He likes Teletubbies so I went looking for that. I bought a Spongebob Complete 3rd season Dvd, a What’s New Scooby Doo complete 2nd season Dvd, and finally, I found a Teletubbies Dvd. There was only one Dvd so I got it. I looked at the cover, it said: Teletubbies Real Final Episode. “Huh?” I said. “There’s a real final episode? Ok, I’ll watch it to see how it goes.” I went to the cashier and bought it. It was actually free for some odd reason... When I got home, I put the Dvd in my laptop upstairs. I closed the door and locked it so my mother doesn’t walk right in and thinks I’m weird that I’m watching a Teletubbies episode. When the Dvd was put in. It skipped the Paramount home entertainment logo and took right to the menu. The background was the Teletubbies smiling and waving. The choices were: Play, Select Scene, and languages. I chose play and it when it got to the sun, the baby’s face wasn’t smiling. It looked depressed and didn’t open its mouth. The entire scene was dead silent except for the music which played normally. The rest of the intro played normally but when it got to the end, the speaker said: “All Hope Is Lost.” In a realistic depressed way. “What the?” I said. “That’s a weird thing in a kids show.” When it got to the title, it titled: “Teletubbies: They Are Next” in blood red text. The screen went inside the Teletubbies’ home where Dipsy was sitting at the table eating Tubby Toast. When he finished, he looked at the camera and said: “Eh Oh!” I started getting that nostalgia feeling now. But what Dipsy said next startled me. He said: “Tinky Winky, La La, & Po aren’t here because I didn’t like them!” I paused it and rewind to listen again. I didn’t know why Dipsy said that. I was thinking: “May’be this is a more serious episode about friendship?” Then the scene switched to Dipsy walking down a dirt path. He looked at me and said: “I’m gonna go see where the other pathetic Teletubbies are!” I said to myself: “Oh my god! That’s just cruel!” Then the next scene showed Tinky Winky, La La, & Po playing with La La’s orange ball. Dipsy showed up behind Tinky Winky. Tinky Winky said: “What the hell do you want you cruel jerk?” In a angry way. I was shocked about what Tinky Winky said! “Vulgar language in a kids show for toddlers?!” I said. Dipsy said: “I want to show you something!” La La asked: “Is it something to apologize to us?” Dipsy said: “Even better! But I can’t say it until we get there!” Po said: “Oh boy I feel like it’s gonna be something that will insult us.” Then it switched to all of the Teletubbies walking down the same path Dipsy was walking on. When they made it to the middle of nowhere, Po asked: “So where is the surprise?” Dipsy said: “Close your eyes and count to 10 very loudly.” They closed their eyes and counted to 10. Dipsy went off screen while the camera focused on the others. Then for a brief second, I saw Dipsy holding a knife running towards the Teletubbies! Then it went black. The screen was black for 8 seconds. Then it came back with Tinky Winky with an open stomach exposing his organs, La La with her antenna ripped off and blood spewing out of her head, and Po with the knife in her forehead. Dipsy then looked at the camera and said: “This is what you should do when your friends act like bullies! And for that, I must kill myself!” Dipsy pulled the knife out of Po’s forehead and stabbed himself in the stomach as he falls to the ground. The screen was frozen for 30 seconds. Then the sky faded to black and then a face appeared on the screen! It was a live action face with red teeth grinning, and a huge purple vein on its head. The face was shown for 27 seconds. Then it switched to black. The episode ended. I puked all over my floor. It was so disturbing that I took the Dvd out and broke it into tiny pieces. And then went outside and threw it in my garbage can. I never told anyone about this until now. (This was my first creepypasta, so if this story was bad, please don’t put hate comments, instead just tell me where I should improve on)